Bleach: Intimacy
by Nesha1
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring various Bleach couples. IchiHime.
1. Freaky Things: Edited

Originally this was titled **Your Lust**, the plot-less sequel to my story **Your Love**, but I decided to turn it into various one-shots featuring _Bleach_ couples. So people please do not read too much into this. This is merely smutty fun; that is all! Chapter fics are enjoyable, but sometimes you just want to get to the point. And there's nothing wrong with that! Let no one tell you otherwise! (lol!)

As usual the concentrated lemon-syrup version of this story can be found either at aff. net or mm. org. The lemon-flavored water version will always be posted at ff. net. I'll have links provided in my ff. net profile for the unedited version to this story.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own _Bleach_ or its characters. They belong to Tite Kubo and co. I do not make any money from writing this story. This is merely a work of fiction written for fun and entertainment. I also do not claim any songs, businesses, movies, etc that I use throughout this story. Lawyers: leave me alone, okay?

**WARNING:** This story is 100% un-beta-ed.

This takes place after chapter 9 in **Your Love**. This chapter is also dedicated to everyone who wanted Grimmjow to see his spanking threat to Nelliel through in chapter 5!

"_Press record, I'll let you film me…"_ Video Phone **Beyoncé**

**Bleach: Intimacy **— _Freaky Things_ featuring Grimmjow and Nelliel

_Three years ago…_

Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck woke the next morning, stretching her arms above her head and a satisfied purr escaping her lips. "Mmm… what-a _night_." She stole a peek at the man lying next to her while he snored softly, curled in a fetal position cradling his pillow.

Turning on her side, Nelliel pushed a few strands of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's teal hair from his forehead. She smirked, recalling how he handled her body, fucking her in the most torturous, passionate, painful, and pleasurable ways she ever experienced.

"How many times did we do it?" The sea-green haired woman whispered, making sure not to wake her boyfriend. She studied the man next to her, smiling as she lightly traced her index finger over the tattoos underneath his eyes. Her stubborn, snoring boyfriend wouldn't allow Nelliel to sleep, no matter how many times she protested, telling him how tired and sore she was.

Grimmjow wouldn't hear any of it. He continued to mercilessly pummel into her dripping cavern, making her scream to the high heavens, and pussy overflow like the ocean rising towards the full moon.

The young woman squeezed her thighs tightly to relieve the ache she felt in between them. Feeling her stomach growl, Nelliel cradled the vibrating organ underneath her palm. There she noticed the bruise on her wrist the night before from the strapless bra he used to tie her hands together.

Smiling softly, Nelliel rubbed her belly to soothe the hunger pangs rippling throughout her lower torso. "I wonder what time it is." She looked over her boyfriend's shoulder at the digital alarm clock on the nightstand. "It's twenty minutes till eleven. I want some breakfast."

A naughty idea entered Nelliel's mind and she grinned wickedly at what she was about to do. Lifting the heavy blankets from her nude body, the young woman stood on the bed with her feet planted on either side of his head.

Smirking down at his unconscious form, the sea-green haired woman lifted her foot and wiggled her toes against Grimmjow's ear, giggling when he began to stir in his sleep and swat her foot away.

Muffling her chuckles behind her hand, Nelliel wiggled her toes against Grimmjow's ear again, this time inserting her big toe inside the canal. Her giggles turned into fits of laughter when her boyfriend scrunched his face in a frown, swatting her foot away from his ear again.

"He's just too cute like this!" Raising her foot in the air again Nelliel whispered, "Hmm… I wonder…"

She circled her big toe against Grimmjow's cheek, pressing her foot into the soft flesh. "Hee… hee… I wonder if he's going to—" She was cut-off when she felt a hand grab her foot, lifting it into the air.

"Huh…?" Nelliel wondered aloud. "What the—"

Grimmjow clutched her foot in his hand. With his eyes still closed, he raised his arm high in the air, keeping her foot at arm's length. "What the _fuck_, Nel? Can ya see I'm tryin' ta sleep? It's too early fer this shit."

To maintain her balance, the young woman leaned forward to hold onto the headboard. She looked down at her boyfriend and grinned. Licking her dry lips she said, "I'm hungry; feed me."

Scowling at her demand, Grimmjow growled out, "Feed you? You have too much time on yer hands. Get in the kitchen an' fix a sandwich or somethin'." He squeezed her foot tighter, emphasizing his irritation with her.

"But I want _you_ to feed me, Grimmy." Nelliel whined while she tried—to no avail—to jerk her foot from his iron-grip. "_Please_…?"

"Ya keep talkin' an' I'm gonna feed ya some of this—" Grimmjow opened his eyes and his baby blues settled on the bare flesh in between her thighs.

That feral, capital S Smirk she come to love was plastered on his face. Nelliel soon realized the position she was in and blushed brightly. She attempted to close her thighs, but began to wobble when she started to lose her balance. It was difficult to stand on one foot with the other clutched in her boyfriend's hand. She held onto the headboard tighter to prevent from falling.

"I… um… I think I'll go make that sandwich now…" She nervously spoke. Again, she tried to lift her foot from Grimmjow's grasp, but her attempt only made the teal-haired man squeeze her foot harder.

Swallowing thickly, Nelliel stuttered, "I-It's like you s-said… I-It's much t-too… early a-and…"

"Ya know what?" Grimmjow ignored her and began to speak. "I think I'm hungry, too." He wiggled his teal brows and smirked, loving the blush that tinged his girlfriend's cheeks.

Chewing on her lower lip, Nelliel looked away from him and faced the window to avoid his clouded, lusty gaze. "Y-You don't say…"

Again she tried to close her legs, but stumbled when she began to lose her balance once more, thus making her cling to the headboard, desperate regain her momentum. "So… why don't we get out of bed and—"

"Nah, I think I'll just stay here."

. . . .

Nelliel stood at the kitchen sink washing dishes, merrily humming a tune. She just got out of the shower with Grimmjow after another round of mind-numbing sex. The young woman was surprised she was able to stand, let alone walk after the way her boyfriend lifted her body against the cold, tile shower wall and fucked her repeatedly.

The sea-green haired woman was even more surprised to discover that she had no clothes to wear for her weekend stay at Grimmjow's apartment. She put so much planning into seducing him, she didn't even think to bring a change of clothes. Her only attire was the rhinestone lingerie set, which her boyfriend voiced no protests at her wearing. She waved a dismissive hand at him, opting to wear one of his large, white t-shirts instead.

Nelliel smiled thinking about Grimmjow while she massaged a plate with the dishcloth. He was still in the bedroom changing into his day clothes. It was late in the afternoon when they finally decided to get out of bed and enjoy the rest of the day. They planned to go to the beach, but that was when Nelliel discovered she didn't pack a change of clothes. It was Grimmjow who decided they should just remain home to spend the rest of the weekend together indoors.

The young woman didn't protest. She didn't care where they went just as long as she was able to be with him. So in the kitchen she stood washing dishes after preparing a very-late breakfast. _This weekend had been nothing less than __**perfect**_, Nelliel told herself. _Could it get any better_?

Grimmjow exited the bedroom wearing a wife-beater and boxers and entered the kitchen, standing behind his girlfriend. "Mornin' babe," he greeted her with a kiss on her neck and a light pinch of her ass.

"Hey," Nelliel swatted Grimmjow's hand away and laughed. "And it's a little late to be '_mornin_'' don't you think?" She repeated in his accent while she continued to wash the dishes.

"Whatever," the teal-haired man replied nonchalantly. He lifted the back of her shirt with one hand, exposing her bare ass. He clutched his I-Phone 4 in the other and placed it on the counter next to the sink. Reaching backwards, he smacked her cheeks with a firm slap, the sound vibrating against the four walls of his apartment.

"_**Oooouuuucccchhhh**_…!" Nelliel dropped the plate she was holding in the sink, causing suds and water to splash all over the counter and her t-shirt. She reached behind her and grabbed her ass, staring wide-eyed at Grimmjow over her shoulder. "What the hell was that for?" She yelled.

Grimmjow laughed hysterically at her. He reached for his phone, hoping it didn't get wet and said, "Fer this mornin'. That's what ya get fer wakin' me up so damn early."

Pulling her shirt down over her thighs, Nelliel turned to face him fully. Her hazel eyes bore into his ocean ones when she replied, "I don't recall you complaining, mister! You smacked me because I wanted to eat something?"

The fighter was thankful that his expensive device didn't absorb any of the dish water. He touched his screen a few times, activating the video feature, recording his girlfriend's tirade without her knowledge.

"No," Grimmjow simply stated. "I smacked ya because ya woke me up. And I don't recall _you_ complain' when _I_ ate somethin'."

That statement made Nelliel blush, which Grimmjow thought was cute. He recorded her cheeks changing colors from peach to pink in a matter of seconds. He lowered his phone a little bit and filmed her nipples hardening underneath the shirt. _Just wait until she sees this_…

Folding her arms over her chest and lifting her nose in the air Nelliel closed her eyes and huffed, "That was different."

"Of course it was." Reaching for her, Grimmjow turned her body around and bent her over the sink.

"Wha-what are you doing _now_…?" The sea-green haired woman panicked wide-eyed while holding on to the edge of the counter for support.

Ignoring her for the moment, the fighter lifted her shirt again and used his foot to separate her ankles, spreading her legs apart. Leaning forward with his torso pressing against her back, Grimmjow whispered in her ear, "I'm about ta fulfill yer fantasy…"

"Oh?" was the only word Nelliel managed to reply.

Standing upright, Grimmjow positioned his phone in front of his girlfriend. "Ya said ya wanted me ta take pictures of ya on my phone…"

Nelliel's head immediately snapped up and she looked over her shoulder at her boyfriend. "You can't be serious! Th-That was just… just a _fantasy_! There's a difference between fantasy and reality!"

"I know that," he replied, counting every second that his phone recorded his girlfriend's body in high-definition. "And I'm gonna make yer fantasy into a reality…"

. . . . .

Wiping his damp forehead with the back of his hand, the teal-haired man removed his softened member from his girlfriend and massaged her lower back. "Damn, Nel… The quick ones are always the best ones…"

Laughing softly, Nelliel stood and rubbed her back, turning around to face her boyfriend. "I know," she gave him a sweet smile. "But now you owe me because I didn't come."

"I know," Grimmjow repeated. They both looked down at the phone on the floor, covered in their juices. The fighter laughed while the young woman's face turned poppy-red.

"Ohmigod!" She covered her mouth with her hands and cried out, "That's… that's…"

"…funny as fuck…?" Grimmjow chuckled. He bent down to pick up the phone, wiping the contents free with his tank top. "It stopped recordin'. I wonder how much did it get."

He stood and looked at Nelliel's whose hazel eyes were glued to the device in his hand. "Do ya wanna watch?" He suggested with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Heck no!" The sea-green haired woman turned away from him and rushed out of the kitchen to the living room. "That's too much, Grimmjow!"

The teal-haired man only laughed in response, following behind her. He pressed the playback button, watching their fuck-session play on the small screen.

. . . . .

Next chapter: conjugal visit requested by **Fostersb** of ff. net!


	2. Visit Me: Edited

Here's the chapter for the conjugal visit requested by **Fostersb**. This takes place during the end of chapter 11!

As usual I have links to the unedited version provided in my ff. net profile.

**WARNINGS:** Now I don't know much about conjugal visits, but from the research I've done federal inmates aren't allowed to have them in the U.S. State inmates are, however. I tried doing research on conjugal visits in Japan but it ended with no such luck. Even though Grimmjow's serving time for the murder of Nnoitra, I went along with this idea when it was presented to me. So all I can say is read, have fun with it, and **have fun with it**! (Lol!) And yes this chapter is still 100% un-beta-ed! There's lots of WAFF (warm and fuzzy feeling) and this chapter is more **lime** than **lemon**.

"_Without your body next to me, somehow I just don't feel whole…"_ Visit Me **Changing Faces**

**Your Lust:** _Visit Me_ featuring Grimmjow and Nelliel

_Two and a half years ago_…

Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck sprayed light mists of Luscious Pink around her neck, behind her ears, and on her wrists while she prepared for her visit with her boyfriend, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. She knew it was his favorite perfume and she made sure the scent would be in places she knew his nose and mouth would touch.

It's been a little over six months since Grimmjow was sentenced to prison for three years for the involuntarily manslaughter of her kidnapper, Nnoitra Jiruga. She wasn't there to witness the fight, but from what she heard about it and the pictures she saw in the newspapers, magazines, and news footage, her boyfriend beat the man to death.

Nnoitra's death wasn't purposeful by no means even though she knew Grimmjow had killing intent boiling from within him on that day. He was still alive when the paramedics arrived at the scene, but died while recovering in the hospital.

Even though the sadistic man tortured her, trailed her, and attacked her and her friends, Nelliel couldn't help but to feel bad for Nnoitra. She never would have wished death on him, but she knew deep down that he wouldn't have left her nor her friends alone unless he was no longer amongst the living.

Shaking her head to free her mind of her thoughts about the past, Nelliel sat at the vanity of her old bedroom in her old roommates Pesche and Dondochakka's apartment and applied light mascara on her lashes. She stayed with her friends at their place because she didn't want to go back to the penthouse; she wasn't ready. Being there would flood her mind with the memories she shared with Grimmjow and it would be too painful for her.

The eighteen-year-old young woman decided to keep her attire simple for the late March, Sunday afternoon. She wore a white, cotton, floral-print dress with cherry blossoms printed on it, and thong sandals. The only makeup she wore was mascara and lip-gloss. She steam-straightened her sea-green hair, recalling how Grimmjow preferred it straight over her usual, thick waves.

After inserting her faux pearl studs, Nelliel stood and straightened her dress. She reached for a bottle of water and a tiny, Chappy compact. Opening it, she picked up one of the tiny, pink birth control pills and popped one in her mouth. Guzzling the pill down with the water on hand, she thought about whether she should use a more _substantial_ method of protection for Grimmjow.

When they first made love they didn't use any form of protection. Condoms and birth control pills were the farthest thing from her mind; she only wanted to be close to Grimmjow in the most intimate way. Nevertheless, after that weekend she immediately took a trip to the Karakura Clinic for birth control pills, and had been using them ever since.

Nelliel wasn't usually so irresponsible when it came to sex. Before meeting Grimmjow, she's only had three partners back in high school and every time she would engage in sex she would use condoms. However, ever since being with her boyfriend all form of logic left her mind, and she found herself doing things out of her comfort zone.

She knew of the reputation that men in prison had in regards to having male lovers, and the constant rape that went on behind bars. While the knowledge worried her a great deal about Grimmjow's safety, she trusted her boyfriend completely. She knew in her heart that Grimmjow wouldn't allow another man near him and he would fight anyone to prove it.

Setting the bottle of water and the compact back on the vanity, Nelliel reached for her white cardigan that rested on the back of her chair. She put it over her shoulders and grabbed her white purse preparing to leave for her two-hour conjugal visit with Grimmjow.

. . . . .

"I can't wait to tell him about the book!" Nelliel stated excitedly while she sat in the passenger's seat of Hallibel's yellow Lexus as she drove her to the correctional facility. "I wonder what he's going to think."

Hallibel's eyes were obscured by the large, black sunglasses she wore while she focused on the road as she listened to her best friend next to her. "He'll be happy for you, I'm sure. I'm more than positive that Jaegerjaquez will agree that you should turn your experience into something that will benefit _you_."

Clutching her purse tightly, the sea-green haired young woman asked quietly, "D-Do you really think that my book… that it'll get published?"

The blonde turned her head and gave her friend a gentle smile before looking out of the windshield again. "Again, I'm more than positive that someone is going to want to sell your book to the masses. You're practically a celebrity already with the news stories broadcasted the details about your attack. People are going to want to know what really happened, and there are women out there who may need someone to speak up for them who've gone to similar experiences. They're just waiting for that voice of hope, someone who can tell them that everything's going to be okay, and_prove_ it as well. You know what I mean?"

"And I have to be that voice?" Nelliel asked, arching her sea-green eyebrow.

Hallibel stopped at a traffic light and used the opportunity to fully face her friend. "No, you don't have to be that voice, but I'm sure somewhere deep down inside you want to be. Otherwise, why are you going through all of this?"

At that moment, Nelliel wished she could read her best friend's expression, but it was difficult to tell what Hallibel was thinking behind those large, jet-black shades she wore. "You said that I should write a book about my experience!" The young woman whined, immediately becoming defensive.

"_No_…" The light turned green again and the blonde drove once more. "I _suggested_ that you should write a book about your experience. The decision to write the book was solely yours." Hallibel countered. She exhaled heavily, closed her eyes and looked at the road again.

_I'm going to have to approach this in another way_.

"Look, Nel," she began. "You've always been the type of person to help people. That's just a part of your personality. It's who you are; and face it—it's never going to change. You wouldn't even consider the idea of writing your book if you knew it wouldn't benefit others, especially those who have gone through the same thing you did or worse.

"And I know _you_. I feel like I know you better than you know yourself at times. You're not worried about being the 'voice' for women, you're worried about whether or not anyone is going to take your experience seriously enough to even want to _buy_ your book. Am I right?"

At that moment Nelliel wanted to hug and hit her best friend for being spot-on. _Is there a time she's ever wrong_?

Hallibel continued after waiting for Nelliel to answer her question. "What you need right now is support and you know you have mines and Dondochakka's and Pesche's. And don't forget about the 'dynamic trio' Sun-Sun, Apache, and Mila-Rose."

Hearing that made the young woman chuckle a little bit.

"And like I've already said, you're going to have Jaegerjaquez's support as well. You just need to find enough courage to see this all the way through." Hallibel smiled at her friend and slowed her car. "This is a major commitment and it could possibly change your life forever. I can understand your apprehension, but use that to motivate yourself. Don't be so negative. Just know that we're all here for you, Nel."

Nelliel's hazel eyes were wide with unshed tears when she looked at her best friend. She clutched her purse and gnawed on her bottom lip. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

"We're here." Hallibel stopped the car and grinned at her.

The sea-green haired woman looked out of the passenger's side window and laughed when they were parked in front of the prison building. "Tia, you could've said something sooner!"

"Yeah I could have, but I was on a roll." She poked Nelliel in her arm teasingly and told her, I'll be back around five or five-thirty to pick you up. And for goodness sakes, _please_ try not to tear the place down."

Nelliel retrieved her cell from her purse and looked at the time on the LCD screen. The digital clock read 2:48pm. "You're not coming in to say hello?" She wondered.

"There's no way I'm stepping foot in that building with what I have on." Hallibel joked and Nelliel inspected the older woman's attire with distaste.

"Is that all you have in your closet, bikini tops and miniskirts?"

"Whenever it's hot, yes," the blonde stated matter-of-factly. "I suggest you might want to go on inside instead of wasting time talking about my wardrobe. Tell Jaegerjaquez I said 'hi' for me, alright?"

Nelliel opened the car door and waved goodbye and watched Hallibel speed away. She faced the large, gray building and walked forward, her heart racing to see her boyfriend again.

. . . . .

Nelliel stood inside of a small, white room after being searched by the security officers and looked around at the plain décor. There was a small, twin-sized mattress on the far left. It was stripped bare with a single pillow and folded, clean white sheets, and a white blanket on top of it. A small, white nightstand was next to it, and to her right was a counter with a sink inside of it. At the center of the room was a small window with steel bars and a white curtain over it.

She walked over to the nightstand and set her purse on top of it. Afterwards she unfolded the sheets and began to make up the bed. "I see they pay close attention to detail here," Nelliel dryly spoke. Once the bed was made she washed her hands at the sink, sat on the bed, and patiently waited for Grimmjow to appear.

"It should be 3:00pm by now. I wonder what's taking so long." She felt nervous; her stomach began twisting in knots while she anticipated on his arrival. A million thoughts raced through her mind and she began to wonder if Grimmjow possibly did something that hindered their visit.

"No… someone would've told me if Grimmjow got into some trouble." Nelliel mused. "Then what's going on? I only have two hours before I have to leave—"

There was a knock on the door before it was opened by a male police officer. He entered the room followed by Grimmjow. After the officer gave them their time limit, he exited the room and closed and locked the door.

"I…" The sea-green haired woman stood and held her hands together in front of her. Her heart began to race and goose bumps prickled her skin. She couldn't help the butterflies that flittered in her stomach when she took in his appearance.

Grimmjow stood at his full 6'1 height smirking at her. His teal hair was still messy and unkempt like always, but that was what Nelliel liked about it. She toyed with her dress, resisting the urge to walk to him and run her fingers through the bright strands. Dark stubble adorned his jaw and chin, making him appear older than his twenty-one years of age. He was dressed in a navy blue prison jumpsuit, and over his heart were his prison numbers inscribed in the uniform.

Nelliel swore that his deep, blue eyes were able to see straight into her soul with the intensity of his stare, and it made her more nervous about being in his presence. "Hello… Grimmjow…"

Grimmjow watched his girlfriend tuck a few strands of her hair behind her ear, showcasing the studs she wore. His smirk widened when she nervously looked away and held on to her dress. He closed his eyes and inhaled the flowery scent of her perfume, instantly giving him a hard-on.

Her peaches-and-cream skin looked smooth and soft enough to touch, and the floral-printed dress she wore melded against her upper curves and flared around her upper thighs. He licked his lips as his eyes roamed over his extremely curvaceous girlfriend, while his hands closed into fists, fighting the desire to rip the light fabric to shreds and have his way with her.

_It's been too __**fuckin'**__ long_…he thought deviously.

"Hey, Nel…" he greeted her. His made his way over to where she stood and sat on the bed. Nelliel followed suit and looked down at the sandals she wore. The atmosphere was awkward, given the situation and it only made her feel self-conscious about being there with him.

"This… this is weird… Us being together… like this…" She spoke softly, afraid to give her boyfriend another glance.

Lying down with his head resting on the pillow, Grimmjow folded his arms behind his head and looked up at her. "Yeah I know what ya mean."

"It almost feels like the first night when you came over to my apartment…" Nelliel lifted her head and gave Grimmjow a sweet smile. "I offered you some cinnamon buns and milk, which you rudely refused." She giggled at the memory of the teal-haired man joking about her being a five-year-old for her choice of snacks.

Grimmjow reached forward and pulled his girlfriend flush against him. He grinned when she sighed happily, her head resting comfortably against his shoulder. Wrapping his arms protectively around her he asked, "Do I look like a cinnamon buns and milk type of person to you?"

"Well, you were always sucking on lollipops." Nelliel countered. She lifted her hand to his head and ran her fingers though the thick strands of his hair. She lowered her fingers a little and massaged his scalp, sighing contentedly when she listened to his gentle hums of delight.

Closing her eyes, the young woman continued. "At that time I could only assume you liked sweets."

"You assumed wrong." Grimmjow squeezed her tighter and smoothed his calloused fingers along the length of her arm. He felt Nelliel shiver underneath his touch and his grinned widened. "Those damned Tootsie-Pops, they're fuckin' addictive. I swear someone puts some sort of chemical or shit in 'em just ta get people like me ta buy 'em. Otherwise, I wouldn't eat those things."

Nelliel chuckled in his shoulder and huddled closer to him to feel more of his body warmth. She listened to the sounds of something heavy hitting the floor and assumed her boyfriend kicked off his shoes. She followed suit and kicked off her sandals and intertwined her legs with his.

Together they lay silently, allowing the minutes to pass them by. Nelliel listened as Grimmjow's heart beat steady against his chest, and the sounds vibrating in her ear made her relax even more. She spread her arm across his torso to hug him closer to her. After several more minutes passed she said, "I'm writing a book about what happened… and… and I wanted to know what you think about it."

Grimmjow turned on his side and propped his elbow on the pillow. Cradling his chin in his palm he stared at her and asked, "What made ya wanna write a book about it?"

"Well," Nelliel lay on her back and folded her arms over her chest. She looked up at the ceiling and replied, "I honestly didn't even think about writing a book at first. Tia presented the idea to me and I thought it was a good one. If writing about my experience can help at least one woman who's been through a similar experience then that'll make me feel really good. Plus I love to write, so I thought 'why not'?" She turned on her side to face him fully and mimicked his position. Her hazel eyes met his intense azure ones. "So… what do you think?"

Clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth, the teal-haired man told her honestly, "I think it's doesn't matter what me, Halliberry, or anyone else thinks. Ya said yer writing this book because ya wanna help people, and ya love ta write. That's all the assurance ya need, Nel."

A bright pink blush stained her cheeks and her eyes widened at her boyfriend's words. "G-Grimm… Grimmjow… I-I…"

"I love ya, Nel."

Nelliel began to pant heavily while her heart thrummed against her ribcage. She always knew how Grimmjow felt about her, but never before has he ever told her that he loved her. Hearing those words from his lips made tears of happiness fill her eyes. She began to repeat his words, but was cut off when her boyfriend grabbed her chin and pulled her in a kiss. She felt his teeth nip at her bottom lip and his tongue smooth over it afterwards.

Instinctively Nelliel parted her lips and allowed Grimmjow to fully enter her mouth. He reached for the back of her head, threading his fingers in the silky strands of her hair. "Ya smell so good, Nel. An' yer hair's so soft, just the way I like it…" he whispered against her lips.

Listening to his husky voice made her underwear moist as liquid heat saturated the fabric. Slowly she unzipped his jumpsuit, the heavy material separating their skin from touching. Once the zipper was down to his waist, Nelliel reached for his shoulders to push the suit from his shoulders. She felt her boyfriend grab her hands and felt his weight shift on the bed as he stood.

Looking up at him in confusion, the sea-green haired woman blinked several times before asking, "Wha-what's going on, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow proceeded to remove his clothes while his intense blue eyes darkened almost black with desire for the woman he loved. "I want ya ta lie on yer stomach," his voice was low, laced with passion.

More confusion swept over Nelliel and she raised a brow at her lover. "I-I don't—"

"Just do it." His voice took on a more stern tone when he interrupted her. Grimmjow stepped out of the jumpsuit and soon his boxers joined his clothing on the floor.

. . . . .

He pulled away from her neck and smirked at the bite marks and bruises he left on her body. Reaching underneath her, Grimmjow wrapped Nelliel into his arms and held her close to his body. He sighed when he felt his length soften inside of her. Still, he didn't pull out; he wanted this euphoric feeling to last for as long as it could even though he knew soon enough they'd have to depart.

After a few minutes of silence Nelliel looked over her shoulder and smiled while Grimmjow gave her upper back light, butterfly kisses. "That was really nice. I really like it."

He paused in between his kisses and focused his blue gaze on her. "So… yer sayin' ya didn't like the other times we were together?"

Reaching behind her, Nelliel grabbed the back of her boyfriend's head and pulled him forward into a passionate kiss. She released him and touched her forehead against his and replied, "Does that answer your question?"

"Hell no," Grimmjow joked, smirking at her. "But ya obviously like somethin' cos ya keep comin' back fer more."

"Mmm, hmm," Nelliel hummed, nodding in agreement. She caressed his jaw, massaging her thumb along the bone and said, "I love you too, Grimmjow. Thank you for everything that you've done for me. I—"

A loud knocking at their door interrupted her words, and Grimmjow and Nelliel jerked their heads in the direction of the door. "Hey, your time's up!"

"_Fuck_!" Reluctantly Grimmjow lifted his body off his girlfriend's and he stood from the bed. Grabbing the corner of the blanket, he wiped himself clean of their essence before hastily stuffing his legs inside his boxers. "Give us a minute," he yelled at the door.

Blushing deeply, Nelliel turned her eyes away from Grimmjow's body and stood from the bed as well. She rubbed her thighs together, relieving the ache she felt in between her legs.

Quietly they both got dressed with Grimmjow helping to zip the back of her dress. Facing him, Nelliel wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "I don't want you to go. I want you back at home with me." She blinked away her tears and gave him a sad smile. "I know I'm being selfish, aren't I? I can't help it. You're in here because of me and all I can think about is myself."

"_Tch_," Grimmjow pulled his girlfriend against his body and said, "Don't worry 'bout me. I'll be alright. Just focus on gettin' that book published. Shit, three years ain't nothin'." He cockily added, "I already know yer not gonna find anotha man like me anyway. So ya can't help but ta miss me."

Hearing his arrogant words made Nelliel laugh. Wiping her eyes dry she admitted, "No I won't, Grimmjow. I'm forever yours."

"My girl," he replied against her mouth before capturing her juicy lips into a kiss. Their moment was short-lived when the officer unlocked the door and marched into the room.

"It's time for you to leave, ma'am." The policeman spoke to Nelliel.

Nodding in response, the young woman grabbed her purse and looked away from her boyfriend. She didn't want to witness him being handcuffed, even though she heard the hollow sounds of the metal locking his wrists in place. She wished she could eradicate the noise from her memory; Nelliel only wanted memories of this day to be pleasant.

She approached the door and before she could leave, she heard Grimmjow's voice calling out to her.

"Hey!"

Nelliel's hazel eyes met his ocean ones and she gave him a weak smile. "Yes, Grimmjow?" She tried her best to ignore the officer standing behind her boyfriend.

"Remember what I said, Nel. Focus on _you_."

Nodding at his words she repeated, "Yes, Grimmjow." She left the room with a bittersweet smile on her face.

. . . . .

I apologize if this one isn't all that great. I'll admit that it isn't one of my favorite lemons I've written, but I'm not feeling too well today. My stomach hurts from eating my own cooking. Go figure. So I had to rush this one because I'm ready to lie down. I also apologize if Grimmy is a little OOC, but fear not because more raunchiness will ensue, which means that loveable, blue-haired bastard will return!


	3. Summer Fun Part 1

Here's the third installment of the **Bleach: Intimacy** series! This 2 part one-shot features one of my favorite couples Ichigo and Orihime! This is based on a dream I had this morning, and I rushed to hurry and write it so I wouldn't forget. I apologize beforehand if there are any grammatical errors you may stumble upon.

Yes, I have a perverted mind. A very perverted mind. And I'm proud of it, too! (lol!)

**WARNINGS:** This story is 100% pure, un-beta-ed! Also I'm not sure how the Japanese school system goes. I heard they go to school year-round. Others say that the Japanese go to school 6 days out of the week. I honestly don't know what to believe, so I'm writing this (I suppose) based on the American school system. That's the beauty of Alternate Universe fics; the author is free to do whatever! (lol!) If that offends you, please do not proceed past this point! Thank you!

There might be some slight OOC-ness (out of character) in this story. Uh… sorry…?

Swearing, mild underage drinking, and slight mentions of sex partakes in this chapter. And everyone in this story is at least eighteen. So uh… no worries, okay?

**Bleach: Intimacy** – _Summer Fun Part 1_ featuring Ichigo and Orihime

"_Bet you we could we could have some fun girl_…_"_ Summer Love **Justin Timberlake**

"Whoo, hoo! School's finally over forever! I don't have to deal with this shit, anymore!" Keigo Asano exuberantly cheered, tossing his book bag in the air where it landed in a heap next to a garbage can on the sidewalk. A few textbooks and notebooks spilled from the unzipped backpack, landing on the pavement.

The energetic brunet felt a fist painfully connect to his head from an annoyed brunette.

"You ignorant dumbass!" Tatsuki Arisawa shouted at Keigo. "You were supposed to turn those textbooks in before school ended! And why'd you litter all over the fucking place?"

The now frightened Keigo scrambled to his ginger-haired savior, climbing on the young man's back to escape Tatsuki's wrath. "_**Iiiccchhhiiigggooo**_! _**Sssaaavvveee**_ _**mmmeee**_ _**fffrrrooommm**_ _**ttthhhaaattt**_ _**dddeeemmmooonn**_!"

Ichigo Kurosaki clenched his teeth in aggravation when Keigo's sudden weight forced him to bend forward, causing him to stumble and almost making him fall on the pavement before him. "Goddammit, Asano!"

With the speed and agility any professional wrestler would envy, Ichigo did a back-bend, making Keigo's spine to hit the sidewalk with blunt force. "Can't you keep to yourself for once? You do stupid shit to piss her off! Deal with it!" The ginger-haired potty mouth righted himself before walking again.

"_**Yyyeeeaaahhhhhooowww**_!" Keigo hollered in pain. Everyone around him watched with mild humor while the brunet rolled around on the sidewalk, clutching his back, trying in vain to rub the pain away. "Ouchie, ouchie, ouchie, ouchie…" Keigo repeated, hoping the mantra would help ebb the painful bursts that scattered throughout his back.

Ichigo Kurosaki, Tatsuki Arisawa, Keigo Asano, Orihime Inoue, Uryu Ishida, Mizuiro Kojima, Yasutora Sado—who everyone calls "Chad" thanks to Ichigo—and Chiziru Honsho were all walking together after school. Today was the last day for the group of seniors attending Karakura High and their graduation ceremony was the next weekend. How Keigo managed to qualify to graduate would remain a mystery to everyone around him.

"And to think," the feisty brunet immediately stood up, the pain miraculously gone from his body. "My parents rented out six rooms at the Karakura Inn this weekend for me and all my friends to celebrate graduation. "_But_… since you all are so mean to me… I guess this means none of you want to come…?"

Keigo walked ahead of everyone, who stood still from his words. He narrowed his eyes and grinned naughtily, knowing he now held all of his friends' attention. _This is so sweet_! _They're gonna be eating out of the palm of my hand_! _Hee_, _hee_!

"Wait a minute?" A maroon-haired female spoke above the silence. She adjusted her glasses to get a better view of the brunet walking ahead of everyone. "You mean to tell me we have the weekend to ourselves at a hotel?"

Keigo stopped in his tracks and turned to face the stunned group. Smiling brightly he told them, "Tomorrow and Sunday belongs to all of us. No parental or adult supervision to interrupt our fun! That is of course… none of you are coming. Don't worry… I completely understand."

_Two whole days with the beautiful_, _boob_-_a_-_licious Orihime_? _ I'm not going to pass this up_! _It's destiny_! _Fate has finally answered my prayers_! Chiziru's dirty mind flashed lewd images of her and Orihime engaging in several intimate acts, with Orihime's gray eyes blinking back tears, and softly crying out Chiziru's name.

The brick-haired pervert eased behind Orihime, sensually rubbing her small body against the curvier teen's derriere, making sure to crush her breasts against Orihime's back. "Say Orihime," Chiziru whispered huskily in her ear. "Why don't we go, and we can even share a room together?"

Completely oblivious to Chiziru's advances, Orihime nodded enthusiastically and cheered, "It sounds like fun. I have the weekend off work anyway. So I can come."

_Yes_! Chiziru thought deviously. _I have Orihime to myself this weekend_! _I can finally make my move_!

"Oh no you don't!" Tatsuki roughly pulled Chiziru backwards by her shirt. "I don't think so, Chiziru! Orihime's sharing a room with _me_! So whatever's on your mind, you can _forget it_!"

"You're such a cock-blocking bitch." The angry teen scowled at Tatsuki, adjusting her crooked frames over her face.

The raven-haired fighter grabbed Chiziru by her wrist, yanking her forward until their noses touched. "What was that?" Tatsuki asked through clenched teeth, fire blazing in her eyes.

"Um… heh, heh…" Chiziru sweat-dropped and her body temperature rose. Staring into Tatsuki's angry, brown eyes, she nervously waved her hands in front of her face in surrender and chuckled, "I-I said that my-my skirt needs a new s-stitch…"

Releasing her, Tatsuki lowered her voice and replied, "I thought so."

"Does this mean you're coming too, Tatsuki?" Keigo asked hopefully.

Smoothing the imaginary wrinkles from her pleated, gray skirt, Tatsuki nodded. "Yeah I'm coming. Someone's gotta keep a watch on the horn-dog over here." She jerked her thumb in Chiziru's direction.

Chiziru lifted her nose in the air in response. "Hmpf! I don't know what you mean!"

"Well," Keigo turned towards Ishida, Chad, Mizuiro, and Ichigo with a hopeful look in his brown eyes. "What about you guys? Can you all come, too?"

"If you think I'm going to go on a trip with you just to participate in lascivious acts with all of you, you're sadly mistaken, Asano." Ishida rolled his blue eyes at the sulking brunet and sucked his teeth. "I wouldn't dream—"

"We'll be there." Chad's deep voice interrupted Ishida's rant. He placed a comforting hand on the wide-eyed Ishida's shoulder.

"Yeah!" Keigo pumped his fist in the air and shouted eagerly. "I knew you wouldn't let me down, Chad!"

"I'm texting Michiru, Ryo, and Mahana right now Mr. Asano." Mizuiro used his thumb to type on his cellphone keypad, letting their other friends know about the weekend trip.

Keigo's jaw landed in the pavement from Mizuiro's words, ignoring the 'mister' in front of his name. He's told Mizuiro several times to just either call him "Asano" or "Keigo". However, the shorter teen insisted on calling Keigo "Mr. Asano". Keigo had given up a long time ago in trying to reason with his friend. Now he just accepted Mr. Asano. "You too, Mizuiro? This is gonna be the best weekend ever!"

Ichigo stood between Ishida and Chad and grabbed the former into a headlock. "What's the matter, Four Eyes? Worried that you're gonna get in trouble with your old man or something? You're eighteen and he still got you on lockdown?" He grinned when he noticed Ishida's face brighten from embarrassment.

Ishida countered Ichigo's attack with a leg-lock. Growling through clenched teeth, the onyx-haired teen responded, "The nerve of you, Kurosaki! I'm going to kick your ass for that remark!"

"Oh yeah, I'd like to see you try, Nerd Boy!" Ichigo goaded.

Ignoring the wrestling boys on the sidewalk, Orihime faced Keigo and asked, "Does the Karakura Inn have a swimming pool?"

Keigo's face broke out into a wide grin at the thought of the voluptuous teen in a swimsuit. _Oh boy_! _I can't believe I get the chance of a lifetime to see Orihime half-naked_! "Ahem," clearing his throat, the cheerful brunet closed his brown eyes and lifted his forefinger, ready to tell his friends about the amenities the hotel had to offer.

"Not only does the Karakura Inn have an Olympic-sized swimming pool, but it also has his and hers hot springs, free cable including the naughty channels, free Internet, free breakfast, and twenty-four hour room service. Yes indeed, my parents went all out—"

"Hey, why don't we call the girls and tell them to meet us downtown to go swimsuit shopping?" Tatsuki faced Chiziru and Orihime, interrupting Keigo.

"Oh, Tatsuki," Keigo cried _manly tears_. "But I was talking…" he sulked.

"I'm on it right now, boss!" Orihime jokingly saluted Tatsuki while she dialed Ryo, Mahana, and Michiru's numbers from her cell. "You can count on me!"

"Even if Keigo's hosting this event, this weekend does sound promising." Tatsuki spoke while Chiziru nodded in agreement.

Everyone continued to look on as Ichigo and Ishida fought each other on the sidewalk.

"You bastard!"

"You asshole!"

. . . . .

As soon as Ichigo entered his home, his face was met with the bottom of his father's shoe. "Good afternoon, _**Ichigo**_!" Isshin Kurosaki kicked his son in a high-spirited greeting.

"Oof!" Ichigo's face landed against the opposite wall, and a dull throbbing spread throughout his head. "Damn," he muttered into the drywall.

Setting his foot on the floor, Isshin told Ichigo, "You're losing your touch, son. You're eighteen now. You're old enough to block my attacks. There's no excuse for your pathetic behavior. You're getting soft on me, boy."

"What the hell was that for, Dad?" Ichigo shouted. He drew his arm back and balled his hand into a fist. With as much force as he could muster, Ichigo thrust his arm forward, his fist connecting with his father's jaw.

In a dramatic fashion, Isshin was sent flying across the living room, landing underneath the large portrait of his deceased wife in a slump. "You-you're getting stronger… my son… There-there's nothing left for me to… teach you…"

"Bullshit!" Ichigo marched towards his father and proceeded to stomp him repeatedly in the shoulder. "Why is it that every time I come home, I have to deal with you? Why can't I have a normal Dad? How'd I get stuck with you?"

"Ichigo! Please stop! You're going to hurt him!" Ichigo's younger sister Yuzu Kurosaki cried as she watched her older brother flatten their father into the hardwood floor from her seat at the dining room table.

Ignoring the duo in the living room, Yuzu's twin sister Karin continued to eat her lunch. "Just let them fight. It's good for them to get their aggravation out of their systems."

"Yeah but what if Ichigo really hurts Dad?" Yuzu's large, cocoa eyes filled with worry as unshed tears threaten to spill from behind her lids. "Then he would—"

"You worry too much, Yuzu." Karin casually spoke with her mouth filled with ramen. "Don't sweat it. You know how they are."

Removing his foot from his father, Ichigo looked down at the bruised and battered man and said, "I'm spending the weekend with some friends. I'm going upstairs to pack, and I'll be leaving around 7:00PM."

Instantly jumping to his feet, Isshin cried _manly tears_ while grabbing his eldest child's shoulders. "Does… does this mean my son's going to finally become a man? Son, you don't have to lie to your dear old Dad about seeing a woman to lose your virginity! It's okay, my son. Just remember to always use protection!" Lowering his voice so only Ichigo could hear, Isshin nudged his son in the arm with his elbow and asked, "Who's the lucky girl, huh? Is it Tatsuki? C'mon, I know it's Tatsuki!"

Unfortunately Karin and Yuzu heard every word. Replying dryly, Karin stated, "Well it's not like Ichigo's good enough to bed someone like Orihime. So I suppose Tatsuki would have to do." The dark-haired twin picked up her bowl and guzzled the beef-flavored broth before rudely belching.

"Ahh… that was _good_," she breathed, setting the bowl on the table.

Anxiously biting her fingernails, Yuzu shakily spoke. "Um… I-Ichi…go…?"

"That's right!" Isshin cried, preventing his daughter from speaking. "My son's too much of a loser to get with someone like Orihime! Oh, Masaki!" He reached for the large portrait and leaned against it, nuzzling his face against the picture. "Oh my love, how… how did we conceive a failure like Ichigo? Why couldn't you have given birth to a winner? Was it my sperm that did it? Or was it your egg?"

"You people are fucking insane!" Ichigo's face darkened burgundy while listening to his family lackadaisically talk about his non-existent sex life. He punched his father who went flying across the living room again, crashing into the coffee table. "It's nothing like that, okay! Geez, why can't I have a normal family? Why do I have to always put up with this shit?"

The humiliated teen stormed upstairs to get ready for his weekend getaway, ignoring the groans of pain coming from his father.

"You know, Dad," Karin rested her chin in her palm and yawned. "I think Ichigo's gonna die a virgin."

"You know, my daughter," Isshin righted himself and stood, dusting the coffee table debris from his lab coat and slacks. "I think you're right. Ichigo's so clueless."

"I heard that!" Ichigo shouted from upstairs.

"I wanted you to!" Isshin countered.

. . . . .

"We shouldn't be doing this!" Ishida hissed at the other ten teens standing ahead of him.

Everyone stood at the entrance to the gate of the swimming pool at the Karakura Inn, frowning at the lock on the door's handle. It was after 11:45PM, and the entire group stared longingly at the bright lights that surrounded with crystal water.

Keigo wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, fighting off the night's heat of 85 degrees. Even wearing swim trunks, no shoes, and a button-down, multi-colored, floral printed shirt, his body couldn't fight the warmth of the summer night. _Man_, _if we could somehow get in there_, he thought wistfully, his large brown eyes never leaving the pool.

They arrived on time to check in at the front desk earlier that evening. Due to extreme exhaustion, everyone showered and slept. Unfortunately they slept past the curfew hour to use the swimming pool, which is why everyone stood outside to find a way to take a dip in the cool water

"We're going to get caught and kicked out of the hotel!" Ishida continued to protest, while Tatsuki, Orihime, Chiziru, and Keigo were huddled in a group deciding how to pick the lock so everyone could go swimming together.

"Are any of you listening to me? Hey! I'm talking here!"

"Yes we hear you." Ryo Kunieda rolled her obsidian eyes at the pestering brunet. She tossed her long, black hair over her shoulder and scowled. "If anyone is going to get us caught, it's you with all of your loud-mouth complaining!" Turning towards her friends she asked, "Whose genius idea was it to invite Uryu with us? I came on this trip to get away from my parents, not to spend time with one."

"Hey, I resent that!" Ishida's voice rose several octaves. A vein began to bulge from his temple, and he balled his hands into fists at his sides. "If you're insinuating that—"

"Chad, could you break this lock for us?" Orihime's sweet voice interrupted Ishida's tirade, who sweat-dropped from her words. "You're the only one who's strong enough to do it."

The tall half-Mexican approached the gate and reached for the lock. He gave the heavy metal a firm tug, weakening the lock.

"Chad, you can't be serious!" Ishida's glasses fell out of place due to his constant fussing. He adjusted his thin frames while he continued to voice his opinion. "What if we—"

"Pipe down, Ishida," Ichigo scolded his hyper friend. "Your loud voice is gonna get us all caught." He carried a small, cordless stereo over his shoulder as he looked on the other side of the gate.

Facing the scowling young man, the brunet shot back, "Well _excuse_ me if I'm concerned about our well-being—"

_Clunk_!

"It's done." Chad dropped the heavy lock on the pavement and carefully opened the metal gate so the hinges wouldn't squeak.

The six girls whose bodies were tightly wrapped in thick, white terry cloth robes entered first. Their squeals and giggles barely contained their excitement as they giddily made their way into the pool area.

Mizuiro entered next, followed by Ichigo, Chad, a grumbling Ishida, and Keigo who was carrying a 6-pack of beer in each hand. "It's party time. It's party time. It's party time." He bobbed his head to the imaginary beat playing in his mind.

Ichigo and Keigo set the cases of beer and the stereo on a round, cement table.

Chad, Mizuiro, and reluctantly Ishida made themselves comfortable in the beach chairs that surrounded the lighted pool.

"We're _so_ bad to be doing this. Hee, hee." Mahana Natsui walked to the refreshment table and pulled out the latest Ayumi Hamasaki CD, _Love Songs_ from the pocket of her robe and placed it inside the stereo.

Setting the volume to medium so the music wouldn't arouse hotel security, the busty, wavy-haired brunette reached for a bottle of beer and swayed to the music filling the air around them.

"That better be root beer in your hand, Mahana…" Ishida scolded from his position on the beach chair.

Facing Keigo, Mahana told him, "Next time we go on a group trip, we leave 'Pops'," she pointed an accusing finger in Ishida's direction, "at home where he belongs. It's summer vacation and I wanna have some _fun_."

Looking at Ishida, whose face was bright red with humiliation, Keigo told him, "You can't upset the _ladies_, Uryu." The playful teen knew calling Ishida by his first name would get him riled up, so Keigo did it on purpose. "We came here to have fun. If you're going to be a spoil-sport—"

"Hey I have to agree with Uryu," Ichigo told Keigo, sitting down in a beach chair. "If I had known you were bringing alcohol…"

"You guys sound like a couple of old men." Mizuiro stood and reached for a bottle of beer. "We're here for fun times and everlasting memories, not to be a bunch of sticks-in-the-mud."

"Huh? 'Sticks-in-the-mud'? Now who sounds like an old man?" Ichigo narrowed his chocolate eyes at the short teen and griped.

Orihime, Tatsuki, Ryo, Chiziru, and Michiru met with the others, each girl reaching for their own beers.

Ishida's mouth gaped open, looking at the curvaceous, wide-eyed, soft-spoken girl before him. "Not you too, Orihime!"

"_Oh_, _it's awwwriiight_…!" Orihime burst into a fit of giggles when she sung the tune of her ringtone to a slack-faced Ishida.

Hearing Orihime's voice singing off-key made the other girls join in with laughter.

Regaining her composure, Orihime gave the brunet a serious expression and told him, "Seriously Ishida, lighten up. Let's just enjoy the night."

"Hey, you guys," Ryo spoke, gaining everyone's attention. "I just remembered that this is our last time together as a group."

"What do you mean, Ryo?" Mahana asked her friend while taking a swig of her beer.

The black-haired teen looked around at the group of curious faces and explained herself. "What I mean is after graduation, we're all going to go on our separate ways. Some of us are going to university. Others will stay here, work, and live on our own. This is the last time we'll see each other…"

Eleven faces looked down at their feet, sadness overtaking their expression. Each young adult thought about how their lives were drastically going to change in the upcoming months.

Ishida, Ryo, Mahana, Mizuiro, and Orihime opted to go to university in the fall. Keigo, Ichigo, Tatsuki, Michiru, and Chiziru opted to go to university next year. They wanted to focus on saving money from their jobs to move out on their own before attending school. Chad decided not to go to school at all. Instead he wanted to remain in Karakura to work and take care of himself.

"She's right you guys," Keigo was the first person out of the group to speak. "We may never see each other again," he sulked.

"How can you all be so sure?"

Ten heads turned in the directions of Chiziru's voice.

"Who knows what the future may bring? Let's just focus on making good memories, _now_." She playfully winked at everyone and sipped her beer.

Hearing the cheerful pitch in her broke everyone from their sour moods.

Orihime cleared her throat and lifted her beer bottle in the air. She moistened her lips with her tongue and shouted, "To everlasting memories!"

Chad, Ichigo, Keigo, and a hesitant Ishida each reached for a beer and lifted in the air to join the others. "To everlasting memories," the group repeated.

"Down the hatch!" Michiru laughed and swallowed several gulps of the cold, alcoholic beverage.

Staring intently at her bottle, Tatsuki nonchalantly shrugged. "Here goes nothing." She took a few sips of her beer and immediately began coughing.

Spitting the sour beverage from her lips, she sputtered, "G-Gross! Th-This is _n_-_nasty_," which made everyone laugh around her.

Chiziru approached Tatsuki and placed a hand on her terry cloth-covered shoulder. "Drink it until it becomes tasty. That's how you handle alcohol."

"You speak as though you've done this before," Ichigo told her with a blank expression on his face. His bottle of beer remained unopened, deciding he wasn't going to partake in underage drinking.

"Oh hush, Ichigo," Ryo scolded him. Facing Tatsuki, she told her, "Now just drink and don't think. You'll get used to the taste soon enough."

Rolling her eyes at Ryo, Tatsuki scowled, "No way! I'm not touching that stuff—"

"Peer pressure, peer pressure…" Mahana waved her beer bottle playfully in Tatsuki's face, which made the girls giggle in response.

Huffing dramatically, the wild-haired teen replied, "Alright, alright! If it'll make you all shut up about this, I'll drink!" Placing the open end of the bottle against her lips, Tatsuki closed her eyes, held her breath, and guzzled the carbonated beverage quickly.

All around her, most of her friends were shouting, "_**Chug**_… _**chug**_… _**chug**_…" minus the voices of Ichigo, Chad, and Ishida who just continued to stare with mild amusement.

Tatsuki managed to devour most the drink, with some of it spilling past her lips and absorbing in her robe. Once she was done, she carelessly tossed the bottle aside, where it rolled against the refreshment table.

"Yeah, whoo, hoo!" All of her girlfriends cheered at Tatsuki's feat.

Keigo sulked and pointed his finger in the direction of his male buddies. "You-You guys are _losers_! Even the girls are beating us tonight! Let's have it, Ichigo! _**Chug**_… _**chug**_… _**chug**_…!"

"You're the loser," Ichigo scowled and flicked his middle finger against Keigo's forehead, eliciting an "_eep_" from his friend. "There's no way you're going to get me to drink, so shut it already."

"_Aw_… you're no _fun_…" the hyperactive brunet cried _manly_ _tears_ and whined. Regaining his composure quickly, Keigo faced Chad, Ishida, and Mizuiro, trying to goad them into the drinking game.

Placing his bottle on the table, Ishida replied, "Sorry buddy. No can do. I refuse to drink." He sat in his beach chair again and reclined back to look up in the night sky.

"Sorry Keigo, but I don't drink." Chad stated. He too, placed his bottle of beer next to Ishida's on the table and sat in his beach chair.

"Looks like you're on your own, Mr. Asano," Mizuiro calmly told him, taking a sip of his beer. He sat next to Ichigo's right at the refreshment table and watched the girls huddle together after they set their beer bottles a few feet from the pool.

Stomping over to the refreshment table, Keigo plopped beside Ichigo's left and huffed, "You guys are lame. None of you are any fun." He swallowed several gulps of his beer before following the gazes of his friends.

"_Hello_…" Keigo whispered huskily.

The group of males watched in silence as each of their female friends disrobed one-by-one. Chiziru was the first to relinquish her body of the heavy fabric, making sure to place her glasses in inside the pocket of the robe before removing it. Once it was off, she displayed a hot pink, metallic thong bikini with a halter top.

Facing the group of gaping young men, she thrust her hips to the side and smirked. "You like?"

Nodding eagerly, Keigo quickly replied, "Uh huh, uh huh…" The rest of the young men remained silent, opting to watch with mild amusement.

"Too bad," the maroon-haired teen lifted her nose in the air. "Because you can't have it!"

Feeling dejected, Keigo moaned, "Aw, man."

"You walked right into that one, Mr. Asano."

Gritting his teeth in annoyance, the brunet growled, "Do you have to be so calm about it, Mizuiro?"

Before Mizuiro could reply, they watched as Michiru was the next young lady to disrobe. Her swimsuit was more conservative than Chiziru's. She opted to wear a simple one-piece, lemon-colored bathing suit and giggled when Mizuiro winked at her.

The next one to remove her robe was Mahana. She wore a strapless, black and white polka dot, Brazilian cut bikini. She adjusted the top over her heavy cleavage and grinned when Keigo started to drool on the table.

"Not bad," Ishida muttered quietly.

Chad chuckled lowly when he heard his friend commenting on the beauty standing before him.

Ryo took off her robe to reveal a pink floral patterned, mid-drift tankini. The bottoms were low-cut, revealing a great portion of her skin, yet leaving everything to the imagination.

"God, thank you for this moment in time," Keigo looked up at the dark, star-less sky and wept _manly_ _tears_. "I can now die a happy man."

Punching his friend in the arm, Ichigo growled, "Shut it, Keigo." He wouldn't let anyone know that he too, was enjoying the peep show, if the mild erection in his swim shorts was any indication. He waited patiently for the fidgeting, auburn-haired teen standing behind Tatsuki to reveal what she wore underneath.

_She's blushing like crazy_, Ichigo told himself. _Whatever Orihime's wearing underneath that robe_, _it must be something special_.

Rolling her eyes at the five gaping males watching her every move, Tatsuki quickly took off her robe and tossed it aside. She wore a simple navy, triangle bikini that had red skull designs all over it. Tossing her wild hair aside, she matched her gaze with her boyfriend, Keigo. Her cheeks tinted pink at his playful, secret wink.

Tatsuki quickly turned away from Keigo, trying vainly to burn the image of his handsome face resting comfortably in his palm from her mind. His lazy gaze boring deeply into hers; the playful twinkle in his eyes and that naughty grin promising more fun just for the two of them later on.

No one knew of their relationship and she preferred for it to be kept that way. It was still fairly new. They've only been seeing each other for a little less than six weeks, but she already felt comfortable enough to take their relationship to the next level. It was strange that she wasn't ready for the world to know about them as an item, but she has no qualms about sleeping with him.

Keigo can come off as goofy and troublesome most of the time, but when they were alone he was nothing short of caring, attentive, and understanding. Tatsuki also didn't mind it when he flirted with other girls, mainly because he knew they'd just knock him on his ass anyway. Plus, it served as a distraction to anyone who may try to figure out if they were and item.

The only person Tatsuki told about her relationship with the class clown was Orihime, who didn't possess much surprise at the information. Thinking of Orihime… the wild-haired teen looked in the direction of her best friend and smirked at the auburn-haired girl's nervousness. Her turn was next.

Gulping hard to alleviate her rattling nerves, Orihime slowly untied the knot to her robe. Her pewter eyes locked with Ichigo's hard, chocolate stare.

Everyone around them disappeared except for the two of them. Orihime reflected on her shopping trip earlier that afternoon with her girlfriends. Tatsuki picked out an extremely revealing swimsuit, hoping that it would capture Ichigo's attention.

'_If this doesn't make him notice you_, _then nothing will_!' is what Tatsuki said. She went on further to say, '_Ichigo's such a cold fish_!'

Her other friends nodded in agreement, except for Chiziru, who merely rolled her eyes at everyone. _Orihime wouldn't have to worry about Ichigo if she would only focus on me_.

Orihime was a bit skeptical in accepting the swimsuit, but reluctantly agreed if it would improve her chances in snagging her high school crush. She was leaving Karakura soon for university and she didn't want to go without Ichigo knowing about her feelings.

For years she stood in his shadow, too shy to approach the fiery carrot top with the truth. Nevertheless, Orihime was content with being his friend. She was one of the few people Ichigo allowed to get close to him, and for that she was thankful.

Now the determined, eccentric young woman had another idea in mind to get closer to her beau.

Although Orihime wasn't a professional in the Art of Seduction, she knew enough from the many stories Tatsuki shared with her about her trysts with Keigo. Also, the extremely graphic erotic novels she read provided more than enough detail to make her immerse herself in the passionate scenes, substituting the heroine and hero with her and Ichigo.

She still recalled the nights she allowed herself to be so deeply engrossed in a story that she soaked her panties, pajama bottoms, and bed sheets with her intimate fluid. The pages of the book practically came alive while Orihime imagined Ichigo's fingers lightly caressing her collarbone, leaving a blazing trail past her bosom, dipping gently into her navel, only to reach—"

_Oh my_! _I'm daydreaming again_,_ and at the worst time_! Orihime mentally scolded herself, giving her inner pervert a light spanking on her arm. Returning to the present, she blushed darkly while removing the robe from her shoulders.

Orihime looked down at her feet as the thick fabric pooled around them. Too afraid to look up, she listened while her friends cheered loudly at her choice of swimsuit.

Taking Tatsuki's advice against her better judgment, Orihime chose a two-piece, string bikini. The fabric was flesh-toned with certain areas covered by the strawberry-printed designs splayed throughout the swimsuit.

She felt naked, _very_ naked. However, Tatsuki told her that was the whole point of wearing the garment. It didn't help matters that the bikini top had a keyhole opening that displayed more of her massive cleavage.

This is so embarrassing. Orihime fought the urge to cover her body with her arms. Instead, she boldly looked up at the man whose attention she sought most.

The look in his eyes made Orihime's heart flutter, and she squeezed her thighs together to ebb the throbbing she felt at her body's core.

_I_-_Ichigo_…? _Is_… _is he_… _horny_…? _That means, does he like what he sees_…?

. . . . .

I'm so fucking evil! Ha, ha! Okay, not really. This one-shot was turning out to be extremely long, so I had to divide it into 2 parts. I'm currently writing part 2 now. Let's hope that it'll be available by Sunday so we can all delve into Ichigo's thoughts and the much anticipated lemon.

I never wrote a IchiHime lemon even though I've been in love with this couple since before I started watching _Bleach_. I have to change that.

Okay, this is really off-topic, but I'm **so** in the mood to write a Keigsuki lemon! I never read one before and I couldn't find any in my search. And isn't it obvious that I'm a total Keigo fan girl? Poor thing; he doesn't get enough love/attention in IchiHime fan fiction.


End file.
